


apparently i see dead people

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: 'Friendship', But staff are idiots and so ive decided to make a backup, Gen, Ghostbusters References, Ghosts, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dreamswap, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Ink has never seen dead people before.He's determined to make as many Ghostbusters references as possible though.





	apparently i see dead people

**Author's Note:**

> this is being posted to my ao3 bc staff on tumblr are apparently deleting blogs and as much as I moan about my writing I don't wanna lose it so yeah ive decided to make backups on here  
> enjoy
> 
> Dreamswap Ink, Ani Gautier and Dreamswap as a whole belongs to @onebizarrekai on tumblr

“Soooo,” Ink raised an eyebrow. “You’re dead. And a ghost.” He folded his arms.

“Huh. Apparently I see dead people.”

“Guess so.” Ani said. They snorted. “Being dead and a ghost do tend to go hand in hand.”

“Oi, don’t sass me. You’re the creepy dead fucker who spies on everyone.”

Ani crossed their arms, huffing. “I don’t spy on people, Ink. Can’t exactly help being dead, and let me get one thing perfectly clear, I would never deliberately spy on anyone in this castle for entertainment.”

“Yeah whatever, Slimer. Someone call Bill Murray and the team already.”

Ani threw up their arms and turned around. Ink started to obnoxiously hum the Ghostbusters theme tune, Ani looking over his shoulder around to frown at Ink. They sucked in a breath irritably, and Ink smirked.

“So, you gonna stay here or float off somewhere, ghostie? Couldn’t give a crap either way.” He leaned back in his chair, tipping it back as far as he could go.

His smirk was wiped off his face as his phone rang. He pitched forward, the chair falling to the floor as Ink faceplanted on the floor with a painful thud. He shot Ani a murderous glare as they chuckled, pulling out his phone.

“Yo.”

“Ink, where are you? You were required to be in my office five minutes ago.”

“Not even a hello, boss? I’m hurt.”

Dream gave an exasperated sigh. “Ink, this is an important briefing. Make your way over to my office now or I shall be forced to send someone to collect you.”

“Whatever, gold daddy. See ya there.”

“Do not call m-” Ink cut the call, snickering to himself. “Man, wish I could have recorded his expression. Would make a great meme, don’t you think?”

“Are you always like…well, a jerk?” 

“You tell me, Anakin.” Ink began to stroll out, pausing and looking up quizzically at Ani as they began to follow after him.

“Why’re you following me, Skywalker? Am I that attractive to you or something?”

“Please stop with the nicknames.” Ani sighed, already seeming to sense that this would be a losing battle. “Let’s just go.”

“Would ask why, but that would require me giving a shit.” Ink shrugged his shoulders, ambling out of the door. “Guess it makes a change from ogling boys or girls or whatever the hell you’re into.”

“For the last time! I don’t spy on anyone!”

“Whatever ya say, Anakin. What-ev-er you say.”


End file.
